You are my sunshine
by bottled.time
Summary: HPDM. Songfic to 'You are my Sunshine', which is actually a sad song O: Draco loves Harry, but Harry doesn't know it. Story in Draco's POV. Mentions of HPGW, and it killed me to write it. R&R please!


The other night dear, as I lay sleeping

Hello! Another fic :D heh, I think I have finally got the document thing figured out. You type everything you need to type in the document, right?

Okay, disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Not the song, not the characters. Just the plot. Oh, and Harry Potter belongs to JK.

Enjoy! It's a songfic to "You Are My Sunshine", which is actually a **sad song**.

Maybe I'll have a sequel, a happy ending, but I can't- and won't- promise anything right now.

HPDM forever.

--

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried._

Draco's eyes sprang open, images of his dreams still vividly playing in his mind.

Harry.

Harry.

Kissing him, hugging him, smiling at him with eyes that shone of love.

His Harry.

Only in his dreams, in his fantasies, could he claim Harry as his.

Tears slide down his cheeks, dripping down onto the silk pillows embedded with the Malfoy crest, forming a wet puddle. Damn. Damn it all. Malfoys never cry, he thought, as he angrily wiped his tears off his face. Malfoys never cry, Malfoys never show weakness, and Malfoys do not seek love.

Only power.

Love was a weakness. That was probably the Malfoy motto.

Draco sniffed and turned on his side, closing his eyes and forcing himself to not think of Harry. He was the Malfoy Heir, and there was no way a relationship could form, even if Harry liked him back.

Which, of course, would be absurd. Harry would never like him back.

In another corner of the dormitory, Blaise turned, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to ignore the muffled sniffles and the softly whispered 'Harry's that were coming from Draco's bed.

It happened almost every night.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

"You scared, Potter?"

"You wish, Malfoy."

Green eyes glittering with rage and anger met on a pair of silver-grey ones. Only, there was a different emotion altogether in those grey eyes.

"Come on, Harry, he's not worth it! Its only Malfoy."

With that, the Golden Trio turned and left, leaving Draco and Blaise standing in the middle of the corridor. Blaise gently placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, silently comforting the pale blonde.

The two left without a glance behind, even though the blonde's eyes were trained down on the cold stone floor of Hogwarts.

So, he wasn't worth it. Not anymore. He was only Malfoy, after all.

He wasn't even worth the insults and punches that lasted less than a minute.

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me and love another,_

_You'll regret it all some day._

Draco stood still, pressed to the icy stone wall, not daring to breathe. Eyes blinking fiercely, as though if he blinked hard enough, the tears that threatened to surface would be forced back down. Silent moans sounded from around the corner, and Draco resisted the urge to cover his ears.

It was Harry, and the Weaselette.

That _slut_.

But Harry obviously didn't feel the same way, judging from the groans that escaped from his mouth. Should they even be kissing here? Like, like _this_?

The last barrier finally broke and the tears came crashing down onto his face. Wiping his face furiously, Draco turned and ran.

Preferably to a place where Harry and the Weaselette didn't exist.

Or, scratch that. Anywhere. Anywhere where he wouldn't have to hear, or see, them being happily together.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Draco watched from the screen in front of him, the events of the last battle from his father's point of view. He watched as Harry escaped death yet again, and, meeting Voldemort head on, cast Adava Kedava. He watched the Dark Lord collapse into ashes, and the Death Eaters, his father included, were all led away by the Aurors. He watched as Harry stumbled out from the Malfoy Manor, covered with blood and bruises, but smiling self-satisfactory with his defeat of Voldemort.

He watched all this, deep down in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor, where he was kept for loving Harry.

The Dark Lord had broken into his mind once when he was asleep, and found out that his precious Malfoy Heir had secretly loved his greatest enemy. From then on, Draco's life consisted of daily hexes, curses and whippings, many of them delivered from his own father.

It had been this way for a long time, such that Draco was almost starting to familiarize with the routine. He had been taken out of Hogwarts halfway through the seventh year, and a few weeks later, been placed in the dungeons.

"Hey, there's a person here!" a shout cut across Draco's thoughts, and for a second, he thought that another Death Eater had come to torture him.

But Harry's tanned features appeared in front of him, and within minutes, Draco was brought out of the dungeons and into an unfamiliar place.

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_

_And no one else could come between._

_But not you've left me and love another;_

_You have shattered all of my dreams._

Draco froze, listening to the familiar sounds of moaning and panting Harry made. The Weaselette's soft groans were mixed in with Harry's low, throaty moans.

When Draco had been rescued from the Malfoy Manor, he was brought to Grimmaund Place, the Order's Headquarters. He gradually fell on civil terms with the Golden Trio, but mostly kept to himself except for the few words he exchanged with them everyday.

But torture, oh, the torture, the Weaselette was Harry's steady girlfriend. Often, he would see them being intimate with each other, and his heart would crack just a little more.

Sometimes, when he was lonely, he would remember that time where he was brought out of the Malfoy Manor, half-conscious, in Harry's arms. He remembered the reassurances Harry whispered to him, but mostly, he made up what he had wanted Harry to say.

Then he would see Harry and his Weaselette having fun together, and the pain would start all over again.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_

_When I awake my poor heart pains._

_So when you come back and make me happy_

_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

Years had passed, since Hogwarts, since the war, since Grimmaud Place. Draco now saw Harry nearly everyday, they worked together, running a bookshop in Hogsmead. Harry had long since broken up with the Weaselette, and was currently single. Draco dared not confess his deep feelings, though, scared of breaking the rock-solid friendship that had formed between the two ex-rivals.

It took him many years to reach his position in Harry's life, and he would not let his silly feelings get in the way.

There still were many fights occurring between the two, but somehow, one would always break down and apologize.

Draco knew that the chances of being where he actually wanted to be in Harry's life were slim, but that didn't stop the dreams.

Dreams of his Harry, holding his hand, arm around his waist, kissing him on his forehead, slinging his arm on Draco's shoulders.

But lately, they have been ending with seeing Harry kissing the Weaselette, turning around and glaring at Draco. Then the fights would start all over again, as though time had turned back to the Hogwarts era, where they were still bitter rivals.

The dreams always left Draco waking up in the middle of the night, sweat pouring down his face.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Sometimes Draco wondered if Harry will ever know of his feelings towards him, and had contemplated confessing to Harry many times.

But his nightmares would come back to haunt him, and the words "I love you, and always have" would die in his throat, unable to get out.


End file.
